


Baśń o królowej uśmiechów

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Salt and Sanctuary
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Mroczna baśń, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: Skąd się wzięła Queen of Smiles?





	Baśń o królowej uśmiechów

**Author's Note:**

> Mroczna baśń, która stanowi osnowę fabularną tej bardzo udanej gry, prosi się wręcz o rozwinięcie, z racji mnogości wątków, związanych z poszczególnymi przedmiotami, miejscami czy przeciwnikami. Oto moja próba stworzenia takiej opowieści, będącej interpretacją historii Królowej Uśmiechów, jednego z pierwszych bossów w tej grze. Na tyle na ile mogłam, oparłam ją na wiadomościach, które pojawiają si w grze.  
> Wydaje mi się, że lektura jest możliwa bez znajomości gry (do której zresztą gorąco zachęcam, gdy ktoś ceni sobie wyzwania i mroczniejszą odmianę fantasy)

Powiadali w Liven, że nie było w dziejach tego miasta królowej która dorównywałaby odwagą, mądrością czy majestatem Lenaii. Gdy zasiadła na tronie swoich przodków, zdało się, że oto nadchodzi na jej dziedziny nowa epoka, w której pomyślność i szczęśliwość staną się udziałem wszystkich mieszkańców tych ziem. Jej ojciec i dziad rządzili gnuśnie, pozwalając, aby bogaty niegdyś gród znacznie podupadł. W okolicznych lasach pojawiły się bandy zbójców, zaś tron, niczym pasożyty, otoczyli ludzie żyjący z łask władców oraz ich faworyty, za nic mający sobie dobro Liven i jego mieszkańców.

Wychowana w odrazie do wszystkiego co ją otacza, wierząca w surowość obyczajów, Lenaia po objęciu tronu wygnała lub wtrąciła do lochów wszystkich, którzy przez lata opletli tron władców Liven siecią swoich intryg i wpływów. Lud cieszył się, widząc możnych odzieranych z dostojeństw i godności, zaś imię królowej wysławiano. Dzierżąca swój rodowy miecz, Czarną Wdowę, królowa szybko poskromiła pustoszących jej ziemie bandytów, zaś ich ciałami, ku uciesze gawiedzi, udekorowała mury miejskie, ku przestrodze tych, którzy mieliby czelność pójść w ich ślady.

Wraz z bezpieczeństwem powrócili i kupcy, zaś Liven ponownie stało się zamożnym i dostatnim miastem, czerpiącym zyski ze swojego korzystnego położenia na skrzyżowaniu traktów. Jako że bogactwo przyciąga, niczym ogień ćmy, zło i występek, to i prawo egzekwowano tam bezlitośnie, zaś znaczniejszych złoczyńców królowa, z osobliwym upodobaniem, ścinała osobiście. Twierdziła, że tylko w ten sposób może pokazać swym poddanym, że broni ich bezpieczeństwa oraz że nie waha się w ich obronie sięgać po miecz. I tylko nieliczni szeptali, że za każdym razem, kiedy opada ostrze miecza, usta Lenai wykrzywia dziwny uśmiech.

Jednakże w pewnym momencie liczba skazywanych na śmierć zaczęła wzrastać, niekiedy nie było dnia w tygodniu, by na rynku miejskim nie toczyła się po bruku przynajmniej jedna głowa. Lenaia swoim zwyczajem nakazywała wieszać na hakach korpusy ukaranych złoczyńców wzdłuż wiodącej do miasta drogi. Rosły zatem szafoty, a kołyszące się na nich trupy cieszyły tylko trupożerne ptactwo, suto ucztujące w tym upiornym „trupim korytarzu”, jak zaczęto określać szlak wiodący do Liven. W miarę jak rosła ilość tych makabrycznych konstrukcji, malała liczba tych, którzy chcieliby odwiedzać miasto. I tylko najbardziej zdeterminowani lub chciwi kupcy wybierali szlak przez Liven, choć ci, którzy powrócili, niechętnie wspominali tę podróż.

Jedno nie malało – to liczba skazańców. Bruk rynku w Liven pociemniał, pokryty plamami krwi lejącej się z pozbawianych na nim głów karków. Egzekucje nie gromadziły już, jak niegdyś, tłumów gapiów, ludzie obawiali się, że uśmiechnięta królowa zatrzyma swój wzrok na kimś z nich i w nim dostrzeże ślad występku. Lęk ściskał mieszkańców Liven jak żelazna obręcz, coraz mocniej dusząc ich w swym stalowym uścisku. Upadek handlu sprawił, że miasto, jeszcze niedawno rosnące w bogactwo, znowu zaczęło podupadać, nawet bardziej niż niegdyś. Jego mury kruszały, zaś niedostatek sprawił, że Liven zaczynało powoli przypominać dużą wioskę niźli miasto.

Nikt już nie wie, czy to właśnie bieda czy może lęk sprawiły, że w pewnym w momencie mieszkańcy Liven zerwali się do buntu. Historia mówi, że jego zarzewiem był strach o własne życie, ale wszak to w dzielnicy kupieckiej rozdawano tłumowi piki, miecze i pochodnie. Dość dodać, że tamtej nocy wściekły tłum zdobył i zburzył pałac królowej, zmasakrował jej strażników, zaś Lenaię wywleczono na rynek, w to samo miejsce, gdzie pozbawiała życia innych. Mimo grozy sytuacji, królowa śmiała się i złorzeczyła swoim wrogom, wzywając ich, by odważyli się ją zabić. Jej śmiech jednak zamarł, gdy w blasku pochodzi Lenaia musiała patrzeć, jak jej Czarna Wdowa, regalia rządzącej Liven od pokoleń dynastii, jest łamana na kilka kawałków. Ostatnim ułomkiem miecza rozorano usta królowej, krzycząc, że teraz wreszcie będzie uśmiechnięta przez cały czas.

A jednak, mimo tego makabrycznego czynu, nikt nie miał odwagi zadać królowej śmiertelnego ciosu. Czy to spowijająca ją aura, niemal namacalnie tchnąca złem, czy też wrodzony lęk przed majestatem władzy sprawiały, że nie pozbawiono jej życia, ale z krwawiącymi ustami zamknięto w lochu pod ruinami jej pałacu, abym tam skonała z głodu.

Przez pierwsze dni słychać było dobiegający z lochów pogardliwy, zły śmiech, który jednak stopniowo cichł, aby wreszcie ustąpić miejsca jękom. Głód i pragnienie zdołały złamać ducha nawet kogoś takiego jak Lenaia. Miast śmiać się, krzyczała resztkami sił, prosząc swych poddanych o jedną tylko łaskę – o śmierć. Nikt jednak nie śmiał zbliżyć się do jej lochu. Wszyscy czekali, aż wreszcie skona, a wraz z nią zniknie aura zła i śmierci, którą przesiąkło Liven.

Pewnej nocy, kiedy już królowa nie miała nawet sił krzyczeć, a tylko jęczała cicho, skulona przy ścianie celi, z której do swoich spękanych ustami zlizywała krople wilgoci, do lochu przekradł się jeden z mieszkańców Liven, być może ostatni z tych, którzy zachowali wobec Lenai wierność. Przez wąskie kraty celi wrzucił do środka metalowy przedmiot – ułamaną rękojeść Czarnej Wdowy. Nie mówiąc nic, zbiegł tak szybko jak się da, nie chcąc, aby ktokolwiek go spostrzegł. Lenaia ujęła rękojeść swego rodowego miecza i bez słowa zatopiła ułomek ostrza w swym wychudzonym głodem ciele.

Śmiech królowej, głośny i dźwięczny, obudził mieszkańców Liven, a wraz z nim krzyki i wrzaski przerażenia. Rozkładające się szczątki jej ofiar wkroczyły do miasta, wspinając się po zniszczonych murach, niosąc śmierć wszystkiemu co żyje. Bramy zostały zawarte, a szukający ratunku ludzie tłoczyli się na ulicach, biegając z jednej strony w drugą, wszędzie jednakowoż znajdując tylkozgubę. Gdy skupili się na rynku, ze zgliszcz pałacu wyłoniła się nienaturalnie wysoka, chuda postać, której trupioblade usta wykrzywione były w szerokim, krwistym uśmiechu. Wokół niej unosiły się w powietrzu rozliczne miecze, które chwilę potem opadły na zgromadzony tłum, siekąc ludzi na kawałki. Nim nastał poranek, jedynymi mieszkańcami miasta byli nieumarli i ich królowa. Nie było już Liven, pozostała otoczona złowrogą sławą Wioska Uśmiechów, władana po wieczność przez Królową Uśmiechów.


End file.
